


Blueberries and Cinnamon Rolls

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluffy, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When some of Kenma's friends drop by the cafe to work on a class project, Sugawara gets a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and Cinnamon Rolls

The porcelain plate hit the table with a clang.

“Try this!” Bokuto said, sliding into the booth across from Kenma.

“Hmm?” Kenma said.

“Just - it’s new, I made some changes. Tell me what you think.”

Kenma didn’t look up from his game, though he did glance at the fork Bokuto slid over to him. Sugawara watched them both indulgently as he wiped down a glass. The cafe was almost deserted at this time of night, and Kenma was one of their only customers. That was if you counted Kenma as a customer. Sugawara figured you could almost count him as a part-time employee paid in apple pie and hot chocolate as thanks for his patience with the pastry chef.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Sugawara asked Akaashi.

“Possibly,” Akaashi said, carefully stirring the perfect amount of chocolate into heated milk. “Either way, he always has something encouraging to say.”

“Ah, true.”

Sugawara looked back over. Kenma was eyeing the pie in front of him a bit critically, but he picked up the fork and raised a bite to his mouth.

“Ah wait wait, you don’t want to miss this - it’s always the best part,” Sugawara said, nudging Akaashi.

Indeed, it was. Kenma was a man of few words, but his expressions were priceless.

After taking the bite Kenma paused, lips closed mid-chew, as he tried to maintain a stoic face.

“Eh?” Bokuto asked, on the edge of his seat.

“Is that - are those peaches?” Kenma asked after he swallowed, looking around.

“He should have brought him a glass of water,” Akaashi murmured, watching.

“Yeah! What do you think?” Bokuto said.

“And,” Kenma continued, “ginger?”

“Yep. I thought they would pair well with the apples. What do you think?”

“I think, um,” Kenma said, fork picking at the pie in front of them.

“Yeah?” Bokuto said, fidgeting now. Sugawara and Akaashi both held their breath.

“I think I still like your plain apple pie the best, Bo,” Kenma said, looking up into Bokuto’s eyes.

“Aww, Kenma,” Bokuto said, reaching over to pat the blond’s hand.

Akaashi hid a short laugh behind one of his hands.

“How does he even do that?” Sugawara asked. “Anyone else and Bokuto would go into dejected mode in 3.5 seconds. Ah, it must be love.”

“Well, that or Kenma just really likes his apple pie,” Akaashi said, picking up a plate of said dessert and the mug of hot chocolate he’d prepared and taking it over to the booth.

Sugawara put down the glass he’d been cleaning and started on the next, noting the man coming up behind him.

“If it was me,” Oikawa said, “I’d put money on it being the apple pie.”

“You’re just jaded,” Sugawara said, snapping at him with a towel.

Jumping back, Oikawa said, “Hey, watch the goods. And at least I’ve been on dates recently, mister romantic. When’s the last time you went out on a Friday night?”

“I’m always working,” Sugawara said. “Or studying. Doesn’t mean I’m not interested in romance. I just haven’t found the right guy.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and one will walk through the door,” Oikawa said. “Oh, by the way, have you figured out what’s going on with those three yet?”

Sugawara looked back over at Kenma’s both. Bokuto was standing now, listening to Akaashi and rocking back from foot to foot. Kenma was happily ensconced with his video game and apple pie. “Nope,” he said, watching as Akaashi picked up the first plate of pie and gave it to Bokuto. “As far as I know, they’re just good friends.”

“Boring,” Oikawa said. “Ah well, my adoring public awaits. Time to go fill the tip jar.”

A group of college girls had come in through the doorway, claiming one of the booths near the window. They looked up and cheerfully waved as Oikawa went over to take their order.

“Will he ever stop treating this place like a host club?” Akaashi asked as he walked back over behind the counter.

Sugawara shrugged, chuckling and turning to watch Bokuto go back into the kitchen. “Is he off to make more new creations?”

“Probably,” Akaashi admitted. “He just keeps trying to find something that will finally make Kenma say yes.”

“Say yes?”

“That he likes something more than plain apple pie.”

“I see,” Sugawara said. Did he mean food or Bokuto? He watched Akaashi’s unreadable face, wondering for the millionth time about what was going on. As far as he knew, Akaashi and Kenma were just roommates.

Very close roommates.

Who didn’t date anyone, as far as Sugawara knew. Though Bokuto had at least earned the distinction of a pet name from Kenma.

Ah well. He really had too much time on his hands if he was busy trying to figure out the complexities of his friends’ love lives.

“Why is he sitting in a booth, by the way?” Sugawara asked. Normally Kenma just sat at the end of the counter, studying or playing games while he waited for Akaashi’s shift to end.

“Group project, evidently.”

“Oh?”

Just then the shop door was pushed open by two men. It looked like both were trying to get in the door at the same time, and both were glaring at each other until the redhead broke away and rushed towards the booth where Kenma was sitting.

“I won, you saw right Kenma?” he asked, bouncing up on the balls of his feet.

He was short. That was one of the first things Sugawara noticed. Short and full of energy and his smile, as he turned to look at the other man who’d entered with him, was full of light.

“Careful, Sugawara,” Akaashi murmured, “you’re looking rather happy.”

“What?” Sugawara said, glancing over. “I’m always happy.”

The look in Akaashi’s eyes said something more, though. “Do you want to take their order?” he asked

“Hah, maybe,” Sugawara said, watching the redhead. “He looks young.”

“He can’t be if he’s in college with Kenma,” Akaashi said, leaning on the counter and looking over at them. “I can ask if you want.”

Sugawara shrugged, looking at Akaashi. He was watching the three men rather closely, and there was a look in his eyes Sugawara had never seen before. “Have you seen them before?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I’m going to do some homework,” he said. “They’re all yours.”

When Sugawara went over, the redhead was seated beside Kenma, chatting away. The sour-faced one sat across from them, looking at a menu.

“Friends of yours, Kenma?” Sugawara asked, smiling.

Kenma looked up from his game and nodded. “Shouyou and Kageyama,” he said.

“Most people just call him Hinata,” the one called Kageyama said.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the redhead said, smiling up at Sugawara and holding out his hand. “Kenma said he had friends who worked here.”

Sugawara nodded, amused. “Sugawara,” he said, and shook the man’s hand. It was rough, calloused from some kind of activity. “Nice to meet you.”

Hinata. He thought he’d call him Hinata.

Kageyama scooted toward the end of the booth and got up, giving Sugawara a short nod. “I’m going to go check out the desserts.”

“Alright, I’ll be sure to order milk for you!” Hinata said.

Kageyama huffed before stalking over to the glass case.

“You should sit down with us while he’s gone, Sugawara,” Hinata said. “Tell us about the menu. I’m betting he’s just using it as an excuse to talk to that guy, anyways.”

“Akaashi,” Kenma murmured. His gaze was following Kageyama, though, so Sugawara took Hinata up on his offer and sat down to watch as well.

“Oh?” Sugawara said, noticing the way Kageyama was standing. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and it looked like he was trying very hard not to stare at Akaashi. “Do they know each other?”

“Kageyama’s in his art history class,” Hinata said, unwrapping his silverware and grabbing the fork. “He’s had a crush on him forever. Couldn’t wait to come visit when he found out he was Kenma’s roommate and worked here.”

“You act like that’s the only reason he wanted in on the group project,” Kenma said, stabbing at Hinata’s fork as it moved towards the plate of apple pie.

“Eeps! Of course not, Kenma. He’s my roommate, it's just easier for him to be on my team. And he knew I’d be teaming up with you.”

Kenma shrugged and took a bite of pie.

“Do you want me to get you a piece of pie, Hinata?” Sugawara asked.

“Maybe,” Hinata said, stretching before giving Sugawara a slow, direct look. “I’m just hungry. What’s good here?”

“Ah,” Sugawara said, ignoring the slight noise from Kenma that might’ve been a chuckle, “Well, what do you like?”

“Hmm,” Hinata said. “I think I’m in the mood for something sweet.”

This man was definitely not a high schooler. The look in Hinata’s brown eyes made Sugawara very glad he didn’t blush easily.

Just as quick, Hinata’s look turned innocent. “Do you have any cinnamon rolls? I’m partial to cinnamon rolls.”

Kenma’s shoulders were shaking again.

“Yes, I think we do have some cinnamon rolls left,” Sugawara said. “Do you want that heated up? Anything to drink?”

“Sure! Just hot chocolate please!”

Kageyama was coming back, so Sugawara slid out of the booth. “Milk for you right?” he asked, noting the plate of blueberry cheesecake in Kageyama’s hand.

The dark-haired man just nodded, a slightly stunned look on his face.

Sugawara glanced over and noticed Akaashi seemed just as composed as usual. Interesting. He wondered what he’d missed. He walked back behind the counter, feeling vaguely bemused as he walked over to his friend. “I need a cinnamon roll,” he said to Akaashi. “One of the fresh ones.”

Akaashi looked up from the book of poetry he was reading but didn’t argue as Sugawara started heating the milk for hot chocolate. He just put a cinnamon roll on a plate and stuck it in the microwave to warm it.

“So you do know him then?” Sugawara asked, glancing over at his friend.

Akaashi’s lips were curved in the closest thing to a smile Sugawara had seen. “I’ve met him. He’s... interesting.”

“What did you say to make him so flustered?” Sugawara asked.

“Just told him I liked blueberries.”

“Blueberries?”

“Ah,” Akaashi said. “You didn’t notice his eyes?”

No. No he hadn’t. He’d been far too distracted by a pair of brown eyes to notice.

“Your cinnamon roll,” Akaashi said, setting it down next to him.

“Thanks,” Sugawara said, balancing it, the hot chocolate, and a glass of milk on the tray before taking it back over.

Hinata was talking again, arms moving wide over the table. “And then I hit it and it went WOOSH and Noya was like - oh hey, Sugawara!”

“Hello again, Hinata,” Sugawara said, setting the cinnamon roll and hot chocolate down in front of him before giving the milk to Kageyama.

“Wow, this looks great!” Hinata said. “Did you make this?”

“Ah, not the cinnamon roll, but the hot chocolate, yes.”

“My very own hot chocolate made by Sugawara,” Hinata said, beaming up at him.

“What are you, a dumbass?” Kageyama said, scowling across the table. “Hey! Ow!”

Sugawara had to chuckle.

“Can you join us for a little bit?” Hinata asked.

Looking around the cafe, Sugawara didn’t see any customers needing help. “Don’t you have a school project to work on?” he asked, noting the fact that Kenma was still deeply embroiled in his game and none of them had any work out.

“Ah! Well yes, but - I know, we can ask you about that! Call it market research.”

Kageyama grumbled, but scooted over anyways, so Sugawara decided to sit down.

“Market research?” he asked, glancing over at the man beside him. Kageyama was eating with his right hand but kept staring at something on the palm of his left. A number, maybe.

Ah.

And yes, now that he knew to look, he saw that Kageyama’s eyes were very blue indeed.

“Yep,” Hinata said, taking a long drink of hot chocolate. Some of the whipped cream got stuck to his nose.

“Ah, you’ve got whipped cream -” Sugawara started to say

“Eh?” Hinata asked, scrunching up his face and sticking his tongue out to try and lick it off his nose. It took a few tries, but he was successful. “There!” he said. “Did I get it?

“Yes,” Sugawara replied, trying to decide if the redhead was just adorably cute or adorably sexy for having a tongue that stuck out that long.

“Good,” Hinata said, grinning widely. “So as I was saying. What’s your favorite Shakespeare play?”

“Hmm,” Sugawara said. “Julius Caesar, I think. Or Henry the Fifth.”

“Eh? Not Romeo and Juliet, or Hamlet?”

“Well, they’re alright. I like Twelfth Night too. And Much Ado about Nothing. That one’s always funny.”

“Are those Shakespeare plays?” Hinata asked.

“Well, yes,” Sugawara replied, hearing Kageyama give a not-so-subtle snort next to him.

“Do they have movies?”

“Ah, they might? I know Much Ado About Nothing does...”

“Do you like movies?”

Sugawara paused, looking at Kenma’s suspiciously blank face before glancing back at Hinata. “Is this part of your market research?” he asked.

“Ah, maybe,” Hinata said, tilting his head to the side and fiddling with his fork.

“Is your class project on Shakespeare?”

Hinata took in a deep breath, and then said, “Nope. It’s on geology.”

Kageyama was outright laughing at that, and Sugawara was trying to hold a few chuckles in himself. “Hinata,” he said, “are you hitting on me?”

“Why, is it working?” Hinata asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

It was. It really was, but Sugawara wasn’t sure if he'd rather admit that or punch the guy in the stomach for being so forward. Probably a little bit of both.

“I’ve got to get back to work,” was what he said instead, standing up and starting to walk off before Hinata grabbed his wrist.

“Wait!” the redhead said, smiling up at him before he tucked something into his hand. “For later.”

Shaking his head Sugawara walked off, humming softly as he thought things over. This was not an everyday occurrence for him. Well, he supposed he was the target of flirting attempts on a semi-regular basis, but it was rare for him to actually like the person back.

Once safely behind the counter, Sugawara looked at the note. It was a piece of paper with a very poorly drawn sketch of a puppy, and the words ‘Call Me!’ above a full name and a hastily scrawled number. Sugaware looked over at the table but Hinata seemed lost in conversation again, now in an argument with Kageyama. It didn’t seem serious, though.

“Oh, what’s that?” Oikawa said, coming up behind him. “Sugawara got a phone number?”

Glancing back Sugawara said, “Don’t you have girls to flirt with?”

“Nah, I already got their tips,” Oikawa said. “Are you keeping it? If not, I’ll take it. He looks cute. The redhead, right? Hinata... Shouyou.”

Sugawara pulled back as Oikawa started to reach for the paper, giving him a mock-glare. “Hand’s off.”

“Someone’s finally interested the romantic?” Oikawa said.

Glancing down, Sugawara smiled at the picture of the puppy. “He asked me about Shakespeare.”

“Oh? You think someone told him you were an English major?”

“Maybe,” Sugawara said, glancing back over at the booth. Hinata had whipped cream on his upper lip again, and was laughing at something Kageyama had said.

“Well,” Oikawa said, patting his back, “Good for you. About time you found someone to have fun with.”

Fun. Yes. Of all things, Sugawara was pretty sure that Hinata would be fun.

The redhead glanced over and winked before turning back to his conversation, taking big bites of the fluffy pastry in front of him.

It made Sugawara laugh again. He pulled out his phone and programmed the number before sticking the piece of paper in his pocket. Hinata Shouyou. It was a nice name. A nice name for a very interesting man. Sugawara looked forward to learning more about him.

He wondered if Hinata liked his cinnamon rolls with a bit of kick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exchange gift for Dante (choko-kun.tumblr.com) ^_^
> 
> As always, comments are very welcome and also helpful <3
> 
> And you can check me out on tumblr at http://kaiyou-does-personal.tumblr.com/


End file.
